Lust For Blood
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Bankotsu X Jakotsu. Yaoi. Hardcore. Gore/Blood Orgy. Reader's descretion IS adviced. -time period: before The Band Of Seven was executed-


Screams filled the smoke-filled sky, some of these screamed ending abruptly or turning into gurgled chokes. Women, men, and children ran as fast and as far as they could from the burning village as seven strong, strange men pillaged, cutting down anything in sight.

A young black-haired youth, his braid stringing out behind him, brought his giant halberd down on several men, splitting them apart as effortlessly as tearing a leaf.

A middle-aged man—claw-like blades attached to the back of his hands—ran through a crowd of people, slashing at every human or animal insight, a thick grin plastered to his face.

A man with a bandana tied around his head tilted a jug into his lips and held the liquid in his mouth. Then, swiping his hand through the air in front of him, he dispersed thin hair-like thread throughout the area in front of him. The threads snagged victims like a spider's web, encasing them so they couldn't move unless they tore off their own limbs. But it soon didn't matter if they died from the lost of an appendage or not because the bald man spat out the liquid, the liquid igniting into fire as they traveled down the strands to burn the people on the other end.

Any villagers who attempted to escape were destroyed by poisonous air, a man-made machine, and by a giant chain ball that could easily be bigger than two of the villagers huts combined.

In the midst of all this chaos, a seventh man ran through the crowd, ignoring those that ran by him and focused on one.

"Come back, handsome!" the effeminate man yelled.

The man he chased ran, wild-eyed and terrified, unable to think of a plan or pay attention to where he was going.

The man ran into a hut. The snake-blade user followed.

Inside the hut, it was pitch black, the hunter unable to see anything.

"Oh~ hand~some~, I know you in here~" the snake sing-songed, stalking into the hut.

The snake paused when he heard gentle sobbing coming from a back room. A flicker of light passed through the entrance and the snake grinned happily as he approached the door.

"Oh~~ hand~~some~. Come on, don't run anymore~. It's just me~~."

The snake entered the room. The man turned to him and, trembling horrendously, raised a lit candle and a long hair pin.

"Sta-stay back. Or-or I'll do it. I'll…" he put the hair pin to his neck.

The snake stopped and stared at the man with narrowed, unamused eyes.

"Oh, why do you have to ruin it, handsome? I wanted to savor this little cat and mouse game." The snake sighed heavily and turned his head to the side. "But I guess we'll have to end it early. SO JUST DIE!"

The snake yelled out the last words as he swiped his blade at the man. The man's scream only lasted a moment before blood splattered and separated limbs feel to the ground.

The snake stared at the body with scrutiny, then turned and leaned on the doorway.

"Damn idiot. It wasn't enough." The snake muttered as he grabbed the fabric over his crotch, closing his eye with slight pain.

"Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu opened his eyes when he heard his name and he looked up to see the now blood-soaked black-haired youth standing in the doorway.

Jakotsu smiled.

"Bankotsu~~. Help me, will you?"

"With what?" Bankotsu entered and walked towards the small flicker of light, pinpointing that as where Jakotsu's voice was coming from.

When Bankotsu was close enough, Jakotsu dropped his blade and ran to him. The snake wrapped his arms around the barbarian's neck—making Bankotsu's eyes go wide—and kissed him.

Jakotsu forced his tongue past the seal of Bankotsu's lips as they fell to the floor, the teen under the man. Jakotsu moaned as his tongue wrangled with Bankotsu's.

Bankotsu grabbed Jakotsu's shoulder but didn't push him away. The teen had been swept away by the enthralling kiss and the demanding—almost desperate—nature of the snake. Bankotsu placed his hand on the back of Jakotsu's head while his other hand trailed down the snake's body and rested on his hip.

Jakotsu moaned to the action.

Bankotsu grinned under Jakotsu's lips then yanked the snake's head back by his hair. The snake's scalp burned with pain, causing him to groan. Then he let out a shuttered, pleasure-filled breath.

"So that man you were chasing couldn't satisfy you?" Bankotsu asked as he licked Jakotsu's neck.

"No," Jakotsu said, breathily. "He was going to kill himself if I didn't."

Bankotsu let out a monosyllabic laugh then leaned up and lightly bit Jakotsu's bottom lip.

"Ooh…"

Jakotsu flinched as Bankotsu's hand trailed down his leg and up his kimono, The barbarian pulled on the end on the kimono to open it—the only thing holding it together now being the obi—then trailed his other hand down to play with his nipple.

"Uh."

Bankotsu grinned and kissed the snake, shoving his tongue aggressively into his mouth.

"Mm. Hmm!"

Bankotsu pinched the sensitive nub in between his fingers then rolled it around. His other hand gripped Jakotsu's scrotums, kneading them with his palm, then gripped the erect member right about it, jacking it slowly.

Jakotsu broke the kiss and titled his head back, moaning loudly. Bankotsu grinned and attached his lips to the crook of the snake's neck and shoulder.

"Ah, ahn. Don't—mm!" Jakotsu started to tremble as pre-cum drizzled out of the tip of his member and dripped in between Bankotsu's legs.

Bankotsu's grin widened and he planted his mouth on the snake's collar bone.

"Stop-stop teasing…me." Jakotsu moaned. "Hurry and do—it. Hee."

Bankotsu looked up at him with a sadistic grin. Smiling from ear to ear, the barbarian took his hand off Jakotsu's nipple and shoved his fingers into the snake's mouth. The snake choked for a moment then sucked the digits, lathering them in saliva.

Once completely wettened, Bankotsu used one hand to grab the older man's ass cheek and spread it then put the wet fingers on the entrance. He rubbed the outside ring.

"Ah, hurry!" Jakotsu begged.

Bankotsu pushed in three fingers.

"AH!" Jakotsu tilted his head down as his body shuttered with pleasure, more pre-cum drizzling from his slit. "Ah, hah! Go-good! I want more!"

"More?" Bankotsu teased. "Don't you know? You're holding fast three of my fingers."

"It's not enough! More, more!"

Bankotsu chuckled. "Alright, turn around then."

Jakotsu stared at him, catching his breath, then turned around. He straddles the barbarian's hips with his back to him and sat on his hands and knees.

Bankotsu rubbed his hand over Jakotsu's rump then gave it a smack before angling his cock to enter. He gripped the snake's hips and coaxed him to lower them till his entrance touched the barbarians cock. Jakotsu lowered more, Bankotsu's cock breeching the taut right and sliding in.

Jakotsu exhaled and sat on Bankotsu's hips. Then he raised himself so Bankotsu's cock was only in to the cock head.

Bankotsu grinned and grabbed Jakotsu's hips. He thrust up hard.

"Ah!"

Bankotsu chuckled to the moan and thrust up hard again. And again. And again.

"Ah ah! Oh! Ban-Ban—!"

Jakotsu moaned with every thrust, his cock twitching as if begging for release. The snake gripped his own cock and started masturbating himself furiously.

"Oh oh! More, more! Fuck me! Harder!"

Bankotsu's sadistic smile turned into a snarling grimace as he felt his own orgasm approaching after hearing those arousing words.

Still inside, Bankotsu sat up and pushed Jakotsu down so he was bent over onto his hands and knees. Bankotsu pushed down on Jakotsu's shoulders so the snake couldn't raise his chest from the ground.

Bankotsu thrust hard.

"AHA! Good! Cum!"

Bankotsu thrust in hard and fast into Jakotsu's depth, slamming against his ass while his cock crushed the snake's packet of pleasure points.

"Oh. Oh! I'm cumming~~!"

Jakotsu screamed in pleasure as he splattered the ground with his white juices.

Bankotsu pushed down on Jakotsu's shoulder hard enough to wind him as he thrust in as hard as he couldn't, filling the snake's insides with his cum.

The two sat in a daze, both panting hard, and shaking—Jakotsu shaking worst than Bankotsu.

Bankotsu split from the snake and sat on his rump, the snake plopping onto his side. The barbarian brushed his hand through his hair as he stared at Jakotsu then stood, grabbing his Banryu.

"Come on, Jakotsu." Bankotsu said. "The others are waiting."

Jakotsu groaned and lied unmoving for a moment longer. Then he pushed himself onto his hands and knees and grabbed his Jakotsuto. He put the blade in the sheath on his back and went to stand. A afterwave of pain and pleasure shot through his hips from the movement and remained on his knees.

"Big Brother Bankotsu, I can't stand. Carry me."

Bankotsu stared at the snake then obliged, giving the blood-soaked Jakotsu a piggy back to their waiting comrades.

* * *

**And done.**

**Cute, cute, cute, cute, cute.**

**i think these two are so cute and Jakotsu kind of reminds me of gunji with te way he's a hidenistic killer so it was really easy to wrtie him as a desperate, blood-soaked luster.**

**This was actually the shortes one-shot I wrote where it was all about sex. It was a page longer than Hiccups but this one was purely sex so I kind of made myself happy. What's better is I started this in math classs and finished it with time to do my work. Achiveivement unlocked: Multitasker. ;)**

**Alright well the next one I do will most-likely be Inuyasha.**

**Don't give up on me yet. Hope to see you again.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
